


Ranboo my treasure

by Anonymous



Series: Invis/Nezthai Anon's works! [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bee Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Fishing, Fluff, Invis/Nezthai anon, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tubbo goes fishing and Ranboo joins him, it's fluff I guesstldr a tumblr user who I've liked going through the reblogs of for weeks, have incorporated them into my days and stuff and thought they were kind of cool, has turned out to be anti-enderbees and reblogged multiple people sending enderbee shippers death threats so I decided to drown that sorrow in writing and music and I hope someone likes this despite it being like a ten minute project, if even.Also, off of that kind of grim topic, this is my first work under this anonymous name! Hi, I'm invis anon! I'm deciding to call myself that because I don't actually have a tumblr and thus can't participate in the main enderbeeblr, even through sending asks. So I'm just kind of lurking on enderbee blogs. I might also go by the name of Nezthai anon eventually(they're a creature I like in a game I play) but for now I'm just invis anon.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Invis/Nezthai Anon's works! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184936
Comments: 23
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	Ranboo my treasure

Tubbo sat by the shores near Snowchester, casting his fishing rod out into the water. He'd been there for an hour or so, and had caught a couple of fish, but he wasn't sure what he was actually looking for, waiting for. Was it a certain item of treasure that he'd stop fishing once he caught one? Was it just catching enough fish? Or was he just fishing because he could, because he didn't have any other ideas on what to do with his time?

As he found out, when his fiancé sat down next to him with a quick "Hello", one of the things he'd been waiting for was Ranboo.

"How's your day been?" He asked, going from a neutral expression to a smile in seconds, small bee wings fluttering happily on his back.

"It's been alright. Do you have any spares?" Ranboo asked, gesturing to Tubbo's fishing rod, and the shorter man nodded, handing him one from his inventory.

"That's good to hear." Tubbo said, reeling in something that had snagged on his line, which turned out to be a cod.

"How's your day been, then?" Ranboo asked, casting his fishing rod at the same time Tubbo did.

Tubbo turned to him, and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "It's better with you here."

"Then that makes coming all the way over here worth it, honeybee."


End file.
